The present invention relates to an imaging device, imaging system, and imaging method.
A background technology for the technical field is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-147969. The Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-147969 discloses a technology including, “an image correction unit that performs the specified image correction processing on the input image to generate the output image, a calculation unit to acquire a luminance histogram for each field of the input image and calculate any or all of the binary through ternary values among any of the average luminance value, standard deviation value, and intermediate value, and a correction control unit to decide whether or not image correction processing of the input image is needed and correction quantity based on the binary values or ternary values among the average luminance value, standard deviation value, and intermediate value of the luminance histogram calculated in the calculation unit, and to control the image correction unit.”